There's Two Sides To Every Gem
by Xeraphan
Summary: How did I end up trapped on this organic boring blue ball of dirt and water, with four of the most traitorous Gems known to Homeworld? Where is their leader, Rose Quartz? And for Diamonds' sake, who is this sack of flesh that keeps hugging me? I don't own Steven Universe, or the artwork. Rights to the show go to Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar. The art is made by G. Caltsoudas.
1. Explosive Introductions

**A/N: Hello, new and returning readers! I would like to welcome you to my latest brain child, There's Two Sides To Every Gem! My name is Xeraphan, and you are now a Seraphim, one of the mightiest forces on this website! Now, as with my RWBY Fanfiction, this will not strictly follow the plot. If I deviate from a favorite plot point of yours, suck it up and deal with it. I do not own the rights to Steven Universe, or any of the characters that AREN'T my OCs. That right goes to the Crewniverse, Rebecca Sugar, and Cartoon Network.**

 **With all the legal stuff out of the way, let's get to the fun part: READING!**

' _These human types are weaklings, even WITH the help of those traitorous Gems. They can't even operate a Prismatic Photon Cannon properly! This was far too easy of a mission._ ' thought the Homeworld Gem, already smug in her presumably assured victory.

Her vessel, a Red Eye Gem Scouting Robot, had been under consistently harmless assault from an Amethyst and a Gem she had never seen before. However, she performed her duty, and informed Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG of the remnant Crystal Gem forces on Earth. However, (and 5XG was not pleased about this), she had not seen or picked up the signature of the leader of the Gems, Rose Quartz.

This struck her as odd, and while she was distracted, those pesky Gems had gathered a Prismatic Photon Cannon. Fortunately for her, they were stupid and didn't know how to operate it.

That was what she thought initially, before she heard the sounds of a beam charging, and saw the cannon was active. She could only manage to utter one phrase before her ship was blown to bits, and her physical form was obliterated.

"Oh shit!"

"Bullseye! We nailed that sucker!" Amethyst cheered, jumping up and down. Pearl was relieved, and Garnet was her usual stoic self.

Steven was excited. He had finally helped the Gems win a fight! And it was his dad's silly little cheer up phrase that had done it. "If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have won… Thanks, Mom.." He murmured as he laid a hand over his belly.

He looked back into the sky to find something shiny flying toward them really fast. "Uh, guys? What's that coming toward us?" He asked, pointing the Gems to the UFO.

Garnet grabbed Steven by the waist, and jumped him away to safety while Amethyst and Pearl summoned up their weapons. "Stay here, Steven. It's going to get dangerous soon."

After a few minutes of clashing weapons, Steven looked from behind the corner of the Big Donut to see Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl exhausted, and a fourth Gemstone in the sand. He watched as Pearl bubbled the Gem, and Steven could see the Gemstone better now.

It was rectangular in shape, and had two different colors on either side of the Gem. It was a weird Gem, for sure. But, then again… Everything in Steven's life was weird. However, if he had a choice, he doubted very much that he would choose to be normal. He WAS a member of the Crystal Gems, after all, even if he is still in training.

"I can't believe I lost!" I shouted into the void. "I lost to those filthy traitors! Homeworld is going to have my gem for this, if I can even escape this prison…" I tried to reform my body, but to no avail, AGAIN.

I sighed, and curled my consciousness into a ball. There's no chance of me getting out, so I may as well just disappear from this world, from this life.

OOooooorrrrrrrr maybe not. I uncurled my body and- Wait, BODY?! I jumped up from the floor, and summoned up my weapon. Sadly, I didn't get a chance to use it because the Amethyst wrapped her whip around me, restricting my arms and legs. "Why did you idiots release me? It would be easier to just shatter me and be done with it." I said, with some confusion. We were always told that the Crystal Gems were heartless monsters who shattered all of their opponents, no matter who they were. They had no respect for the Diamond Authority, and no respect for Homeworld.

The Pearl, of all Gems, looked down on ME, an Ametrine! I was appalled, and I felt my anger building.

"Against my advice, we've decided that we need to interrogate you. However, keep in mind that we will destroy your body if you resist or fight us." The Pearl said, like she had any authority

A Pearl speaking with impunity, acting as if she has control over the other, higher Gems in her presence. She should be bowing to us, not tossing around threats! I was livid, and fought to break free of the whip.

Turns out the Pearl wasn't lying. I was destroyed again, and allowed to reform once more, being trapped by the whip again. "Fine, but I won't speak to a lowly Gem like you. Acting like you run the place, like you own it. Have your masters not trained you better?"

The strange Gem slapped me, hard. "Do NOT speak to her like that. She has no Master, and you have no authority here. Now, answer our questions, and we may not hurt you further."

I scoffed. "Like I'm going to believe you. I've heard the stories. Ruthless Gem shatterers, with no remorse or mercy. Well, I'm not going to answer your questions. Better to die without having divulged any secrets."

She smiled, and I felt a chill go down my spine. "Let's see how long you can last, Ametrine. Sooner or later, you'll talk." The three Crystal Clods, to steal 5XG's favorite phrase, walked away from me, just leaving me in a room, tied up.

I took a moment to look at my surroundings, and began to question a lot. There were dozens of bubbles floating around, with Gems inside. None of them were shattered shards, either. _Had Homeworld been lying this whole time?_ ' _No,_ ' I thought, ' _They would never deceive us. We do far too much for the Diamonds for them to lie so willingly to us…_ '

 _Right?_

 **Author's Note: Well done, readers! You've sat through my beginning chapter (Again, for those who've read By Any Other Name). You get a cookie for your reward! I really hope you enjoyed it, so leave a review, if ya feel like it. And, favorite and follow as well!**

 **Oh, before I forget… #ShamelessSelfPromotion. Check out my RWBY fanfiction if you enjoy my writing, RWBY, or both! However, it is on a hiatus until I get at least three chapters of this out. But there are nine chapters so far, and I DON'T FOLLOW PLOT TO A T. Please keep that in mind as you read.**

 **Well, that's enough of my rambling. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Tata~~!**


	2. Can't Escape

**A/N: Wow. I am impressed at how quickly people have read this. Not even 24 hours, and already over 200 new and returning Seraphim have read Chapter 1. I realise how popular Steven Universe is right now, what with all the crazy plot points, but still… Not even my other Fanfiction got this much attention, and that's RWBY, after season 5!**

 **Okay, let me not look a gift horse in the mouth. Thank you, to everyone, for reading this. It actually means quite a bit to me, and i- And I'm doing the usual Thank You spiel. But seriously, thanks, mes beaux Seraphim. At least I know people enjoy my writing.**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Garnet and Pearl were talking about the Homeworld Gem when Steven walked in, having just seen his father and telling him about the excitement from yesterday. His dad was crying, but was also happy knowing Rose Quartz had used something that he had said many a time, as a way to activate a Gem weapon. He meant a lot to Rose, and this more than set that in stone. "Are you guys still not sure what to do with Ametrine?" He asked, announcing his presence. Garnet simply turned, waved, and nodded, while Pearl jumped an inch and a half off the ground.

"Goodness, Steven! You scared me!" Pearl said, getting flustered as well. "W-We weren't discussing the Ametrine at all! I honestly have no idea whe-"

"Yes, we were talking about Ametrine, Steven." Garnet stated simply, rolling over Pearl. "We still entirely sure what we want to do with her, since she won't answer our questions sincerely. Amethyst is in there now, trying to get answers out of her."

Steven frowned. For three or four days, they'd been trying extra hard to make this Ametrine talk. Steven could tell, though, that their efforts weren't very effective. "Can I talk to her? I wanna see what she's like." And before Pearl could object with her large list of reasons why that's a bad thing, Garnet nodded. "Thanks, Garnet."

Steven walked into the room, and once the door closed behind him, Pearl shot to Garnet, looking scared and upset and angry and all of these other emotions. "Garnet, are you crazy? Steven's still just a child! He shouldn't be in there! What if he gets hurt? What if she escapes? What if-"

"Steven will be fine, Pearl. Amethyst is in there with him, she won't let go of Ametrine. Besides, this will be a good experience for him." Garnet laid a hand on Pearl's shoulder. "Have faith in Steven."

They were stupid. They had to be. There was no way that they were intelligent lifeforms if they sent this blob of flesh and hair to interrogate me. "Are your traitor Gem buddies getting desperate, human? Sending a brainless little organic to gather intel when they couldn't do it?" I sneered, annoying the Amethyst and confusing the human.

"I'm not here to ask their questions, Ametrine. I'm here to ask my own questions. I'm curious about you and where you're from." The human responded, tilting his head 9 degrees to the left, with a smile. Something about him made me want to talk to him more, but that was crazy. There's no way a simple human could understand what a background I come from. But still, I felt compelled to answer his questions.

He sat in front of me, legs crossed. "What kind of weapon can your gem produce? I didn't get a chance to see it when you fought the others."

This human child was close enough to hear our fight? I didn't see him anywhere! He's a sneaky one, alright. Still, I smiled, and my Gem glowed. I willed my weapon out, and let it fall to the ground. "I use a variety of weapons, but this is my personal favorite: A double bladed scythe."

The boy wasn't terrified by my weapon, which I found odd, until something hit me (a few days ago, this would have been literal): He's seen the weapons the Crystal Clods use. He's staring at the whip around my body right now! "Whoa! That looks kind of dangerous.. But it's still a cool weapon!" He exclaimed excitedly. Hearing him compliment my weapon kinda made me feel… good… inside. "Your name is Ametrine, right?" he asked, holding out a hand. "I'm Steven! Steven Universe!"

So… The human's name is Steven Universe, huh? That part didn't much matter to me. What caught my attention was his sheer naivety. He referred to me as if I were the only Ametrine in existence. In the universe, even! But, at the same time, it made me feel special. Like I actually mattered. I knew this was untrue. In the grand scheme of things, I mattered to Homeworld about as much as this human mattered to the Earth.

 _But I still felt important._

"My Diamond, Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG reporting in." The Gem announced, crossing her arms in the signature Diamond Salute. "I have a report that you may find very interesting."

A hand extended from the shadows, waving her on as if to say "Spill it already."

"I have received a transmission from Ametrine Facet 6H14X Cut 9DV, the scout you sent to investigate the Earth."

She could hear Her Diamond shift in her mighty throne. "Continue," Her Diamond said, voice ringing across the room.

"Members of Rose Quartz' Crystal Gem army still live."

 **A/N: BUH BUH BUUUUUUUUUUUUH. Cliffhanger on chapter two? Yeah, I know. I'm the worst. Don't worry, though, I'll probably be back tomorrow for another upload.**

 **Anyways, how'd you all enjoy this chapter? Leave a review, yeah? It helps me make revisions and gives me ideas for the next chapter!**

 **Oh, and any good artists who like my works, I'd like to ask you guys a favor. But I won't talk about it here. PM me if you want to talk more.**

 **With all of my ramblings FINALLY completed, it's time to say Tata~~~!**


	3. Learning More and More

**Author's Note: I don't really have much in the way of news, but this chapter should be the key to unlocking the ACTUAL Chapter 10 of my RWBY fanfiction, which you guys should totally read if you haven't yet. I should be able to alternate between the two stories after this, so look forward to possibly consistent uploads.**

 **Review Responses**

 **Aloasa: That IS the question, isn't it? I suppose you'll just have to wait for later chapters, my friend~**

 **And now, without further adieu, chapter Three!**

"So, Steven. What's it like living on this planet, with these other organics, and your Crystal Gem traitor friends?" I asked. I was somewhat curious about it, I mean, Earth is a fairly beautiful place. It has nothing on Homeworld, but it has its own beauty.

"It's actually really nice here! Especially living in Beach City, by the ocean! When the seasons change, you can tell the difference pretty quickly. Fall around here is super pretty," Steven responded. "Why do you keep calling them traitors, though? They haven't done anything to betray me, or the Earth." He added, looking at me strangely. So they haven't told him yet, huh?

"I'm _sure_ that your friends will tell you in due time, Steven. Unless, of course, they're too scared to tell you the truth." I replied, with a hint of snark and goading. I got some of the result I wanted. The Amethyst looked suddenly far more annoyed. So I _can_ piss them off. Excellent.

"Mom, where are we going this time?" Someone asked.

"Patience, dear. We'll get there soon enough. Besides, it isn't a new place or anything. We've been here before. You remember Beach City, right?"

Oh, that place? Well, they did remember Beach City. It was a small town, with a closely knit community. Visitors probably didn't come around that often, since Beach City only has one small motel, and a small visitor's center as well. It's one of those towns where you learn everyone's names very quickly, or at least see everyone just about everyday.

Outsiders like them were obvious, and it make for a sense of estrangement, when you visit Beach City. However, the citizens were nice enough, and always welcomed visitors with open arms.

After another fourty or so minutes of driving along the country, they finally arrived in Beach City. Out of the car stepped Dr. Maheswaran, her husband, Doug, and their daughter, Connie. She went to the trunk to grab her bags when she saw the massive crater in the beach by a giant cliff face statue of what she could only assume was a warrior woman.

That wasn't there the last time they visited, and that certainly couldn't have been dug up. The edges were too sporadic for a shovel. No, something had to have exploded there, and recently too. ' _What could've possibly gone off to make a hole that big? And who would want to live so close to here if stuff like this happens._ ' She thought as her family entered the motel. Maybe she'd investigate tomorrow, after she got permission from her parents

~ _The Next Day..._ ~

"Thanks, mom!" Connie called as she left their room, backpack strapped on. She ran to the beach, eager to find out more about the crater. When she got there, she immediately noticed that the hole itself was slanted, in one direction. It wasn't an explosion like she first thought. Rather, it was as if something had fallen from the sky at an angle and crashed here. "Whoa… So it's even crazier here than I gave it credit for." Connie murmured.

She looked over to the cliff face, and found a house built right onto the side. Connie decided that she would have to ask whoever lived there if they knew what happened, and if they were concerned.

When Connie knocked on the screen door, she only had to wait for a moment or two before a boy answered the door. "Hi there. You live here, I assume?" She asked the boy, practically already knowing the answer.

He nodded. "Yup! My name is Steven!" He paused for a moment. "Wait a sec… I know you! Hold on for a second, yeah? I have something of yours." He ran off to the kitchen, and pulled a red ring from his freezer.

It took Connie a minute to figure out exactly what it was. "That's a glow bracelet, isn't it? But when did you..?" She inquired, confused.

"It was during the parade a year ago. It fell off of your wrist. I decided to grab it and keep cold so I could give it to you the next time we met." he said, like he was certain they would meet again. Connie knew the probability of that was slim to none, but decided not to say anything.

"Oh yeah! I remember you as well! You were on top of a van, right? I didn't really understand why you had bubbles in your hair, but I thought it was kind of funny." Connie mentioned, giggling at the expense of Steven.

The boy blushed, and muttered something about being a sponge before Connie took the bracelet. "Thank you, Steven. I appreciate you keeping this for me, but I have a question for you."

~ _Ten Minutes Later..._ ~

"So you already knew that you had a hole by your house and you know what specifically caused it?" Connie said incredulously. "And this happens often?"

Steven shook his head. "Nope!"

"Wow… You're crazy, you know that? If it were me, I'd have left as quickly as possible."

The boy seemed unfazed, and just munched on some Cheez Poofs. "Well, considering that we own a laser cannon, and that we're kind of the reason that she came down in the first place, I'd say that it's reasonable that we stay. Besides, we've promised to protect Beach City. We can't just leave when something small like this happens, ya know?" Steven explained. Small? SMALL? A freaking ALIEN CRASHED 47 FEET FROM YOUR HOUSE AND YOU SAY THAT'S SMALL?

This kid was definitely crazy, and Connie wasn't sure how his parents handled hi- His parents. She hasn't seen his parents yet. "Hey, Steven, where are your mother and father?" She asked carefully. Sometimes, kids lost family members and didn't like to talk about it.

He set down the bag of Poofs, and leaned back on his couch. "Well, my dad lives in his van by the car wash, and my mom… is right here." He said, lifting his shirt to show Connie a gemstone where his belly button should be. "I never had the chance to meet her, but I do know what she looks like."

Connie figured that he meant, like, a photo or something, but somehow she completely glossed over the full portrait of a woman wearing a beautiful white dress, the poofiest head of curly pink hair. The same Gemstone Steven has is present in the same area on this woman, and Connie knew just from looking that this was Steven's mother. "She's beautiful, Steven… What was her name?"

"My mother's name is Rose Quartz."

 **A/N: Holy crap, that took me all day to write. Still, totally worth the time. I know that I introduced Connie in a much different way, but I'll still have them bond in a similar way to the show. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, so leave a review if you want to let me know you liked it.**

 **I also write a fanfiction about RWBY, so go give that a read, yeah? I happen to enjoy that as much as this, if not more.**

 **That's really all I have right now, so…**

 **Tata, mes beaux Seraphim~~!**


	4. Glow Bracelets and Worms

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's taken a bit to update this story: I've been focusing on my RWBY fanfic. Working on two entirely separate stories makes things fairly interesting.**

 **Excuses aside, I think it's time I kickstarted some of the plot. Tying together story/character arcs is a personal favorite of mine, so I should make this more enjoyable for you, my lovely readers.**

 **And with that, please, enjoy the chapter!~**

After the Steven left the room, the Pearl with no master, and the strange Gem, rejoined their Amethyst ally. "So, that organic _was_ to try and get me to talk, huh? Does he know that you traitors are just using him like a tool? How disgraceful. He wrote his own little song about you Crystal Gems, you know. I mean, of course you do: He's sung it to you. How does it go again?" I asked rhetorically, with a devilish smirk. "Oh, right!"

And I began to sing; sing the song that the Steven had created. I memorized it the first time he sang it to me, every pitch and rest and note length.

" _If you're evil and you're on the rise, you can count on the four of us takin' you down!_

 _Cuz we're good and evil never beats us, we'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas!_

 _We, Are the Crystal Gems. We'll, always save the day!_

 _And if you think we can't, we'll, always find a way!_

 _That's why the people of this world believe in:_

 _Garnet, Amethyst and, Pearl,_

 _And Steven!"_

I smirked, and I got the results I wanted. They were clearly upset now, but their next actions surprised me.

The Pearl went first. Apparently, the Steven wasn't lying when he said that 'The others added their own unique verses.'

" _If you could know~~_

 _What we really are~! When we arrived on Earth~~_

 _From out beyond your star,_

 _We were amazed to find,_

 _Your beauty and your worth!_

 _And we will protect your kind~~, and we will protect your Earth._

 _And we will protect your Earth! And we will protect you!"_

The strange Gem, whom I could only assume is Garnet, began to sing next. I had never heard of a Garnet on Homeworld, but figured it was another low class Warrior Gem, based on her body.

" _I fight for the place where I'm free,_

 _To live together, and exist as me~"_

Live together; exist as me? ' _No way… THIS GEM IS A FUSION!?_ ' I screamed in my mind. Suddenly, I remember something I found, back when I was searching through data records belonging to Blue Diamond's Court. I found that two Crystal Gems had raided a Sky Arena on Earth, and that two Homeworld Gems fused that had no right to fuse. Her Majesty Blue Diamond ordered them to be shattered, but they ran off, never to be seen again.

The Pearl went again, with a dreamy and also destroyed look in her eyes.

" _I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz~!_

 _And everything that she believed in~"_

Then, the Amethyst sung. For a bunch of traitorous Gem scum, they had wonderful voices.

" _I will fight for the world I was made in,_

 _The Earth is everything I've ever known!"_

The song ended there. The next verse belonged to the Steven, and it didn't feel right to take his own lines from him. I smirked again. "He seems very excited to become a full-fledged member of your little entourage. I can only assume he knows next to nothing about what your rebellion did? How many Gems were lost because you simply refused to give in?" I questioned, unable to stifle my rising excitement at their increasing disappointment in themselves. "How long can you keep the truth from your precious little Steven?"

Their eyes widened, and the Pearl and Amethyst began to cry silently. The Fusion was at a loss of words, but its mouth contorted into something similar to anger. "How did you know his name? HOW!?"

"I'd keep your temper in check if I were you. How unfortunate would it be if _Steven_ ," I drew out his name to anger the Fusion further, "walked in and saw his beloved leader hurting a defenseless, tied up Gem? What would he think of you then, I wonder?" I taunted, my devilish smirk growing ever wider.

In the end, I payed for my bit of fun, and I was poofed once more. But I think, in their disturbed emotional state, they forgot to put me in that stupid bubble. I waited for a small amount of time, and then reformed my physical body. I didn't hear anything immediately, but I did hear a rumbling in the distance. Letting my curiosity get the better of me, I left the Bubbled Room, and took a peak outside of the house I was inside.

In the distance, I could see a large platform made of some dark brown material shaking, and every so often I saw a flash of pink or of orange. I snuck closer, readying my weapon just in case something went wrong. Then I saw it, and for some strange reason, my heart skipped a beat.

 _ **Steven was inside of a bubble, and he was being chased by a monster**_

About 20 earlier, Steven was showing off his new bike to Connie when a piece of the cliffside suddenly was wrenched loose by some strangely consistently inconsistent seismic activity, following a path that would end in Connie being crushed. The boy jumped from his bike, and tackled Connie, subconsciously activating his Gem powers, and surrounding them in a protective pink Bubble. "Oh my gosh, Connie! Are you-" He stopped midsentence as he realized how they were positioned, and his face erupted into a pink to match his bubble.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't even realize that some of the cliff face had broken off. I'm glad that you protect us like this, but…" She trailed off, blushing as well. "Would you mind, maybe… Moving?" The girl asked sheepishly.

Steven immediately moved off of her; the Bubble was huge. He looked around, and noticed that the rock had actually broken on impact, shattering smaller rocks and pebbles all around them. "Whoa… MY BUBBLE IS SO STRONG!" He exclaimed, excited that he had finally managed to use his Gem powers again. The last time he managed to do that, he materialized his mother's shield- And sent it ricocheting around the house, causing minor damage, and destroying his TV.

However, Connie brought up a very good point. "Uh… Steven… How do we get out?" The girl asked. Steven wasn't entirely sure.

"I don't exactly know _how_ to, Connie.. This is kind of the first time I've used this power." Steven responded dejectedly. He suddenly got an idea. "Connie, help me roll the Bubble!"

Connie nodded, and helped him push the Bubble to the Big Donut, and to Sadie and Lars. The latter of whom began taunting Steven for getting stuck, and for getting a girl stuck as well. Sadie, meanwhile, tried to burst the Bubble using a hammer and a stool, both attempts failing miserably. With a sorry and a Goodbye, the two children rolled their way to the pier.

"Oh, Onion! Onion, over here!" Steven cried to a small child with a wisp of bleach blonde hair. "Onion, we need your help! Can you shoot us with that harpoon gun over there?"

The boy stared, and Connie wasn't sure if the boy didn't understand, couldn't hear, or just did not care. Although, it seemed the second option was far more likely, as the boy called Onion tilted his head in confusion. Connie took it upon herself, and fogged up a portion of the Bubble. In her breath, she wrote HARPOON backwards so the boy would understand.

Lo and behold, the plan worked… Somewhat. The small boy manned the harpoon gun, and fired a harpoon, like Steven (via Connie) asked. Unfortunately, the harpoon did not penetrate the Bubble. Instead, it bounced around until it sunk a boat.

"That poor trawley," Connie commented solemnly.

With another plan down the drain, Steven decided to go for broke. "One more time Connie: Help me roll the Bubble."

Connie nodded once more, curious about how the boy would try to get them out of this Bubble, she noticed that they were entering Beach City's Funland. "Uh… Steven..? What are you thinking about doing?" She asked cautiously. Connie began getting a very bad feeling.

Steven's only response was "Don't worry. This should be what gets us out of this mess."

Surprise, Surprise: It didn't work.

But they did end up in the ocean, which was just what Connie needed: To be trapped in an airtight bubble with a boy who doesn't know what he's doing at the bottom of the ocean where nobody would ever find their oxygen deprived bodies. "Steven, you don't have any idea what you're doing!" She shouted, having a nuclear meltdown. "We're trapped in a death bubble at the bottom of the ocean! I'm gonna die with no one knowing I'm gone! I'm gonna die without a single friend!" Connie started to cry, and she sat down, crying her eyes out into her skirt.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Connie… This is my fault… I got us stuck in this mess, but-" Steven started to say, before Connie cut him off.

"Just shut up! I don't want to hear any of your excuses!" The girl shouted angrily. "Why did I have to be a detective?! Why did I go to your house?! Why couldn't you just have stayed away?!"

To her surprise, the boy trapped in the bubble with her growled. It was an unnerving sound, and it was actually pretty feral. "I couldn't just sit and watch you die!"

Her head shot up, tears still streaming down her cheeks. As it turns out, Steven also had tears rolling down his face, but he was more angry than upset. "I don't even know why I did it. Maybe it was because you were in severe danger. Maybe because I knew I could somehow stop it, or even die with you. But I refuse to just sit back and watch someone get hurt when I know that I can do something to help them, especially when they're my friend!"

"I… I'm yo… your friend…?" Connie asked, shocked. "Bu… But we only…. J-just met today… Is.. Is that even possible?" How could they already be friends, when they haven't even known one another for twenty-four hours?

Before Steven could answer, another tremble shook the ocean floor, and the two children saw a giant orange worm monster erupt from the ground.

"Well, that explains the tremors.. But what is it doing?" Steven wondered, while Connie started to freak out. "Connie, calm down! It doesn't want to hurt us! See? All it wants is that glowing seaweed over there." he stated, pointing out said seaweed.

Unfortunately, the monster turned to face the children, and spotted Connie's glow bracelet. It tried to get to the glowy round thing, but itself blocked by a barrier. It tried everything it could to burst through, but it was impossible. So, it threw the Bubble up out of the ocean, and slammed it against a hard rock surface.

The Bubble cracked. Steven came up with a super quick plan. "Connie," he said, "Give me the glow bracelet. Once the bubble bursts, run back to my house, get Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and bring them back to help."

Connie followed his orders, instinctively following his sudden spurt of leadership. ' _He's amazing… To come up with a plan like that, so quickly… He knows what he's doing now._ '

The Bubble finally burst, and Connie shot toward Steven's house. The boy watched her go as he ran to the pier. "Let this work… Please…" The monster followed Steven, focusing wholeheartedly on the glow bracelet. It tried to crush the boy, only to find yet another barrier in its way. "Thanks, Mom…" He murmured as he ran through the poles of the pier, forcing the monster to get tied up. Finally, with enough pressure and strain, the monster exploded, leaving behind a Gem.

He heard the crunching of sand behind him, and turned to find Connie with the Gems like he asked, and also Ametrine in the distance. "Hey guys..!" He said, exhausted beyond belief. He flopped onto the ground, and Pearl immediately ran up to make sure he wasn't severely hurt or anything.

Connie was in awe of this boy, who seemed so helpless. He just destroyed a huge monster worm! "He's amazing.." She murmured as her pupils became small stars.

I stood there, weapon at my side. I couldn't help but smile at the scene. Seeing such care being passed around warmed my heart. But, caring or not, they were still traitors to Homeworld. So I decided I'd leave. Even though I failed in my mission, I'll let the Great Diamond Authority decide what my next course of action is. That means, however, I'd have to find a communications hub to reach Homeworld.

I made a hasty escape, and vanished into the countryside long before the Crystal Traitors realized what had happened. As I ran, I tried to figure out why this organic human started to mean so much to me. I didn't want to see him hurt. I wanted to… protect him. I didn't understand why, though. He was just a human! But he was kind, and he wanted to be my… What did he say? My friend?

That's absurd. I could never be "friends" with someone as low as he is. I am an Ametrine! Being around him would drag my image into the ground!

But… At the same time… I'm not exactly on Homeworld anymore. No one here knows me, save for the Steven, and the Crystal Clods. My standing there means nothing here, if the Pearl is anything to judge by.

I groaned. "Why is my mind so clouded? I should be able to easily make a decision like this!" I shouted to the air.

' _No, No, calm down Ametrine. Once you find a Communications Hub, you can call 5XG. Then, you can requisition a new ship, leave Earth, and potentially leave Steven defenseless._ ' Wait, what? I facepalmed. "Even in my plans, he's stuck in my head! But I can't go back!"

What the hell is wrong with me?

 **A/N: Damn. Looks like ya Gem Ametrine is havin' some struggles in regards to Best Boi Steven. Let's hope she figures her shit out before something exciting happens, yeah? Well, anywho, I do so hope you enjoyed my rendition of Bubble Buddies. Please, like, comment, and subscribe- Wait, this isn't YouTube. SHIT. *ahem* Review, Favorite, and Follow. (There we go)**

 **Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go play Metal Gear 5**

 **Tata~~!**


End file.
